Mad Prince Special
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: A fic for ProbableImpossibilities. Gag Reel for The Mad Prince, chapter 5, Alis Aquilae.
1. Chapter 1

**Zexal Oneshot**

**Mad Prince Special **

**Humor**

**Vector Shingetsu/Durbe/Yuma**

**A fic for ProbableImpossibilities. Gag Reel for The Mad Prince, chapter 5, Alis Aquilae.**

**(I don't own Zexal. I don't own the suggestion. I don't own the story FOR the suggestion. And nobody's gonna tell you different!)**

* * *

**Note: These guys are definitely going to be OOC (A little, anyway.), so don't go freaking out with me.**

**Also, this is done at trade. I requested something from ProbableImpossibilities, she requested something from me. Simple as that. Please note that if/when you notice any similarities to the writing of The Mad Prince and what I'm writing here, I actually used the story for the oneshot. Please understand.**

* * *

Mad Prince Special

* * *

Durbe knocked lightly on the door. "Your Highness," he said, "if I may, I much desire a word with you."

Rei hesitated, then opened the door to the carriage. "Certainly."

Durbe then stepped into the carriage.

Unfortunately, his foot got caught on the carriage steps, forcing him forward. "Yaaah" he exclaimed, landing face first on the carriage.

"**Bleeeep.**"

Every actor stared laughing their heads off. "Come on, Durbe!" they exclaimed. "It's not that hard to lift your foot up."

Durbe raised his hand into the air. "I'm fine," he said. "I'm just not used to this heat. Give me a few minutes."

Rei chuckled and held his hand out to Durbe. "Need a hand up?" he asked.

Durbe accepted his hand and forced himself back up. "Arigato," he chuckled.

* * *

Scene two.

* * *

Durbe placed his foot in the carriage and sat down. "We are nearing the section of road where I encountered the Parthian patrol that injured Arjuna."

Rei simply held in his laugh for a moment or two, then doubled over, laughing as hard as he could. "I'm sorry!" he said. "Give me a minute!"

Yuma then fell down and started letting out a hoot of laughter. "Wh-What's the matter?" Durbe asked.

"You said 'Arjuna!'" Yuma hooted. "You're supposed to say 'Mach!'"

Durbe turned brighter red than he was. "I need to get out of this heat," he mumbled, facepalming slightly.

"**Let's try this again!**"

"Hai," everybody groaned.

"If we make it through this, the anime is gonna be a cakewalk," Durbe thought.

"Okay, let's go again!" Yuma said enthusiastically.

"Right, right," Rei said. "Let's just think positively and get this done!"

"Where do we **get** these clowns?" Durbe thought.

* * *

Scene three

* * *

Rei gulped. "A-Are you quite sure about this, Sir Durbe?" he asked uneasily.

Durbe nodded. "I am quite confident that Mach will be able to teach you to ride properly," he said, patting the horse's neck. "He is extremely intelligent and very gentle."

Rei glanced up at the horse's neck. "He's also huge...and he flies," he said, his face growing pallid. "Oh dear. What if he starts to fly while I'm up there!? I'll fall off and break my neck!"

Instantly, the white horse reared back, a terrible neigh escaping its lungs. "Easy!" Durbe shouted, placing hand on the horse's neck. "Easy, girl! Calm down!"

"Don't let her hurt me!" Rei exclaimed, backing up a couple of yards.

"Then clam up and help me calm her down!" Durbe shouted.

Yuma blinked. "Maybe we should have Rei-kun lower his volume when he screams?" he suggested. "All he's doing is scaring her."

"Good point," Durbe mumbled, finally settling the hysterical mare down.

"I'll try," Rei squeaked, covering his mouth.

* * *

Scene four

* * *

"I've told him to furl his wings," Durbe said. "You will not fall."

Rei looked at Mach, who was pawing at the ground with his hooves. "Fine," he sighed. "Now how do I get up there?"

Durbe knelt on the ground beside Mach and cupped his hands together. "I will give you a boost, Sire."

Rei took a deep breath, steeling himself, then placed his left foot into Durbe's hands, pushed himself upwards, and swung his right let over to the other side of Mach's back. Normally, that would have worked. The only problem was, he slid onto the saddle a little **too** quickly, the end result being him falling off the other side of the saddle.

"Kyaaaa!" Rei exclaimed, hitting the ground with a thud.

Durbe covered his mouth as he let out his own exclamation of horror. "Oh my goodness," he breathed, racing over to the other side of the horse. "Rei-kun! Are you alright!?"

Rei then jumped up into the air. "Let's do that again!" he exclaimed.

Durbe sweat dropped. What the heck?!

"Can I have a turn when you guys are done?" Yuma asked, sparkles in his eyes.

Durbe sighed, his shoulders hanging limp. "You two," he thought.

* * *

Scene five

* * *

"Ay! Morning, Prince Slowpoke!" Yuma exclaimed, riding a chestnut mare. "You up for a race?"

Rei shook his head, tightening his grip on Mach's neck. "No, I'd really rather not..."

Yuma let out a laugh as he kicked his heels against the mare's sides, breaking into a swift gallop. "Beat you to those cliffs over there!"

"I told you!" Rei shouted. "I'm not going to- AH!"

Instantly, Mach started sprinting, forcing Rei to hold on tighter, lest he fall to the dust covered ground. "AH!" he shouted. "Durbe-kun! Get me off of HER!"

Durbe raced his fingers through his hair, a wide-eyed expression playing on his face. "I told them this wasn't a good idea," he squeaked. "Director! Stop the filming before those guys get killed!"

"Why?" the director responded, shielding his eyes from the sun with his script. "This is good."

"DURBE-KUUUUUN!" Rei shouted tearfully.

"This is insane!" Durbe exclaimed, racing after the horses.

The boom operator let out a small, 'huh.' "Is he really thinking he can outrace those horses?" he asked.

"Apparently," the director said.

"Bet twenty bucks he's gonna come back, sweating like a dog," the cameraman said, stopping the camera.

"I'll take that bet," the boom operator responded.

"Ditto."

* * *

The boom operator won the twenty bucks and then some. The three boys, plus the two mares, came back, gasping for breath, sweat dripping from their faces. "Don't...make me...go on that horse...again," Rei wheezed.

"That...was...cool!" Yuma said, throwing his hands into the air.

"Whatever...you say," Durbe said, wiping the sweat off his brow. "Just...control your horses next time."

"You got it," Yuma said, giving him a thumbs-up.

Durbe could only sigh as he fell to his knees, gloom overtaking him. "I need a break," he groaned.

"Same here," Rei said, flopping face first onto the sandy ground. "This location is terrible!"

"Really?" Yuma asked. "I thought this was actually pretty cool."

"Huuungh," they groaned.

This was just not their day.

Or their kind of location.

Next time they all took a vacation, they were NOT going to the beach. That much was for certain.

* * *

**D.T.B: [gloom] So small. I'm sorry, Impossibilities-san. If you want, I'd be willing to try an extra chapter. You'll have to tell me which chapter you want it on though. Sorry again.**

**Everybody, please review and tell me how I did. **


	2. Chapter 2

**D.T.B: Hey. Here's a second chap. For this, we are doing chapter 4, Equo Ne Credite. Again, got her permission. Don't own any of this stuff. I only have the honor of setting up the gag reel. XD**

* * *

Second Part

* * *

Scene one

* * *

"Um," went Rei softly, "where we're going...how practical would riding an elephant be?"

Yuma blinked. Then he paused. "Um...about as practical using duel monster cards for a bridge while eating cheese cake," he said.

Everybody just stared at him.

"What?!" went Yuma, raising his arms in the air.

Everybody then just fell forward, laughter escaping their lungs. "That wasn't even close to your line!" Rei guffawed.

"I forgot," Yuma laughed, rubbing his head. "So I improvised."

"How about you actually read your script next time, Yuma-kun?" Rei suggested, falling to the ground as he tried to ease his laughter.

And failing miserably.

"Good idea," Yuma said, looking around. "Um...where's my script?"

"You had it this morning," the boom operator said.

Yuma paled. "Uh oh," he said. "Do you mean that little pamphlet?"

Durbe looked at Yuma curiously. "Yes," he drawled. "What did you do with it?"

"Um," went Yuma, rubbing the back of his head. "Heh. Funny story. Um...remember that mare we got to play Mach?"

"Yes," Durbe said uneasily.

"Well, I think she thought it was Duel Fuel."

* * *

Scene two

* * *

Yuma bent down and picked up the orange that Rei had thrown at him. Then he took a huge bite out of it. "Mmph...this is good!" he gushed, spraying orange juice as he spoke. "Thanks."

Rei sighed. "You're not supposed to eat the peel," he muttered.

Yuma gave the best 'shocked' look he could dish out. "But that's the best-"

Instantly, he stopped talking, one hand held around his neck.

Rei's eyes widened as he raced over to Yuma and smacked his back as hard as he could. Two seconds later, Yuma coughed up the orange peel he was choking on. "And that's the reason you don't eat the peel," he sighed.

"Good point!" Yuma wheezed. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Rei said. "Now, if you're ready, let's get back to work." He then gave him another pat on the back, followed by Yuma falling to the ground.

"Hmm?" went Rei. "Yuma-kun!"

* * *

Scene Three

* * *

Yuma and Rei sat on the carriage set, doing their best to look bored. "Ugh, I'm bored!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Stop complaining or I'll make you go march with the-"

Instantly, the half the carriage they were riding in jolted forward and both Yuma and Rei were thrown off. "YAAAAH!" they exclaimed, hitting the sandy ground beneath them.

One of the workers then came forward and looked at the sand-covered faces of the actors. "Sorry!" he said. "I moved too soon."

Rei then looked over to the worker. Then he proceeded to cough some sand out of his mouth.

* * *

Scene Four

* * *

"On my count, try to lift the left side as much as you can; we'll tilt the animal away from its rider so Arjuna can pull him out," Rei said.

Everybody nodded, then took position.

"One...two...three!"

Everybody started lifting the horse off of the knight.

Problem?

They lost their grip and the horse fell back on the knight.

Everybody shrieked with alarm.

"Oh, no!" Rei screamed. "Durbe-kun! Are you alive!? Tell me you aren't dead!"

Then Durbe came up and tapped Rei on the shoulder, sending the young 'prince' into orbit for a second there. "D-Durbe!?" Rei exclaimed, soothing his nerves by playing with his costume.

Durbe then pointed to the fake, 200 pound horse they'd prepared. "**That **is the reason I told Yuma to ready the dummy!" he snapped.

"Aw man," went Yuma. "I thought you wanted me to be your proxy."

* * *

Scene Five

* * *

Yuma gently rolled the man onto his back and started pinching his cheek. "Ay! Are you alright?" When the man failed to respond, Yuma slapped him across the face. "ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Ow!" Durbe exclaimed. Then he forced himself up and looked Yuma in the eye. "You're supposed to** hold back** on your slap there!"

"Oops," went Yuma. "Sorry."

Rei just started laughing. "Maybe we should have him wake the dummy!" he exclaimed.

"But that won't work!" Yuma said defiantly. "The dummy has to be **breathing**!"

Durbe didn't like where that conversation was going. "What are you implying?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Rei said suddenly. "Ummmm...Take two!"

* * *

Scene Six

* * *

"Is the camera rolling?" Yuma asked, looking at the lens of the camera.

When he was certain that it was indeed, he walked forward, allowing his full body to be shown on film.

He was wearing Durbe's knight costume. Smirking, he threw his cape across his face. "I am Sir Dracula," he said. "Count of Transylvania."

Rei started laughing behind the camera. So much so, he couldn't stop, forcing him to the ground. "Oh, BARIAN WORLD!" he laughed. "You look just like Durbe-kun!"

Yuma then let out a laugh of his own. "Oh, thank you, thank you," he said. "Anything for a loyal fan."

Just then, one of the 'loyal fans' came up to Yuma and tapped him on the shoulder.

Yuma turned around and gulped.

It was Durbe, who, hilariously, was dressed in a slim fitting shirt and jeans. No shoes.

Yuma chuckled. "Hey...Durbe," he said uneasily. "Nice day. Say, have you grown a few inches?"

Durbe held his hand out to Yuma. "Please return my armor," he said. "I need my costume for the show. Sorry, but I don't recall ever mugging you."

"Whoops," went Yuma. "Well, Vector did, so can I just call it even?"

"Certainly," Durbe responded. "When you mug **him**. Now return my costume. **Now.**"

Yuma chuckled again.

* * *

Scene Seven

* * *

Rei folded his arms. "Forgive me if I sound convinced-ical, Sir Durbe," he said, "but you said that a Partyan patrol just gravely injured your 'Mach.' If you can show me a bases for your claim, I will gladly accept your kings totally awesome offer."

Durbe nodded, struggling to suppress his laughter. "I will try mine best to convince you, Your Hideness."

"Hideness?!" Rei laughed in disbelief.

Both actors just started laughing as hard as they could.

"Oh, Barian World, we need to study!" Rei laughed.

"Good point," Durbe coughed out.

* * *

Scene Eight

* * *

"Marker," Yuma said, clapping the camera thingy together.

"And, action," the director said.

Durbe shot Rei a dark look. "Mach," he said, "is what the Greeks call a Pegasus. He and I have fought many battles together; he was only injured today because I told him to hide his wings. I wanted to avoid attracting undue attention."

Rei paused. "Well, you're doing a fine job of it now," he said.

He then let out a chuckle.

Then both boys just fell forward as the green-saddled horse looked at them curiously. ←[How else would they get the wings on?]

"Cut!" the director shouted.

* * *

**D.T.B: BOY! They went OOC there. A LOT! ...Ah, well. Please review. Hope you got caught up in their laughter. At least a LITTLE bit. I know I did! XD **


End file.
